


Don't Laugh At Me

by TheLovelyDanish



Series: The KanaMari Family - Country Song Saga [5]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Rina comes home crying after school one day, and the reason nearly breaks Kanan and Maris hearts. AU KanaMari
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Series: The KanaMari Family - Country Song Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294967
Kudos: 26





	Don't Laugh At Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is inspired by the song Don't Laugh At Me by Mark Willis & My own experiences with bullying.
> 
> Few disclaimers!! I will say I was much older (middle school age) when I was bullied, so I handled things a bit differently, but the emotions are the same. It was hard writing the ending for some reason, so forgive me if it isn't the best.  
> If you or someone you know is dealing with bullying of any kind please talk to an adult you trust and tell them what is going on!

Silent tears ran down Rinas cheeks as she approached her home. She brushed them away, but more only formed. Her backpack was hanging sluggishly on her back and she walked slowly. She opened her front door, ignoring the hello her mom called out from the kitchen. She dropped her bag on the ground with a loud thud, making her mom jump. 

"Rina? Is that you?" Mari called out, Rina ignored the question and ran down the hall to her room, slamming the door. Mari walked out of the kitchen still holding the plate of dumplings she had made as a after school snack. Mari placed the food on the table figuring it could wait until after she found out what was wrong with her daughter. Mari made a quick check to make sure Suki was still rocking peacefully in her swing before she went to Rina’s bedroom door. She raised her hand and knocked on the door, immediately concerned about the crying she was hearing. 

"Rina? Are you alright?" Mari asked. 

"GO AWAY!" Rina shouted. Mari flinched, surprised at the shout from her normally quiet daughter. 

"Rina sweetheart...what happened? Did something happen in school? Are you hurt?!" Mari may have sounded paranoid at that last part, but she had all the right to be. She was very concerned about Rina, after all that was her little baby. Rina cried more into her pillow and Mari opened the door to her room. 

"Leave me alone!" Rina cried, tears calling from her face. 

"Rina...why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Mari asked softly. "Please, baby. What happened?" 

“Leave me alone." Turning back to cry into the pillow. Mari wasn't about to go anywhere until she had an answer. She crouched down to her sobbing daughter and wrapped her arms around Rina. She stayed in that position until the 8-year-old lifted her head from the pillow. 

"I...I hate this school!" Rina cried. 

"Why?" Mari asked. The family of four had recently moved to a new home in a quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of Tokyo. Rina recently begun her new school, going into 2nd grade, and lately the young girl would either came home depressed or sad and Mari couldn't understand what was wrong. Kanan always helped Rina with her homework and her grades were perfect, plus it seemed like Rina had made a few friends. Mari thought Rina was having a pretty good school life, but she guessed she was wrong. “Please...Rina, I know _something_ is up, and I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is." Mari pleaded. 

Rina sniffed and wiped her nose. "I don’t wanna be called a tattle-tale" The young girl cried. 

Mari gave a sad frown. "Tattling is when you say something to get someone in trouble. Speaking up is when you’re saying something to protect yourself.” Rina sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself. “Tell me what’s going on." Mari pulled Rina into a hug, which she quickly returned. Rina looked so upset, but Mari didn’t say a word. Instead she waited for Rina to talk when she was ready. 

"When school started...I was really happy, because all the kids were really nice and I liked my new teacher.” She spoke, softly. “We even played together at lunch" Rina sniffled 

"And...and then one day they just wouldn't talk to me, and they started avoiding me." Rina voice cracked into another sob. "I didn't understand what was wrong or what I did" Rina wipes her eyes and let out a long and painful cry then. Mari frowned, wanting to cry too. She hated seeing her baby in so much pain. 

"And then what, Rina?" Mari asked. 

"Until one day...I stopped my friend Sakura by our shoe lockers and asked her why she and my other friends didn't want to be with me anymore. And...and she said..." Rina cried even harder than before and Mari pulled Rina in close. 

"And she said...she didn't want a freak for a friend!" Rina sobbed. 

“A freak?” Mari inquired. “Why would she call you that?” 

“Because I have two moms.” Rina sniffled. Mari’s heart sunk at the words and tightened her hold on her daughter. She worried that something like this would happen and there was so much she wanted to say right now, but she but her tongue. 

"Rina...Now you listen to me." Mari started, lifting Rina's head so she could see her right in the eyes. "what those children are doing, is wrong. I'm going to tell Papa about this when she comes home and we'll all talk about it." Mari spoke. Rina nodded, some tears still falling but Mari wiped them away. 

"Now, can I see that smile?" Mari asked tickling Rina, smiling when Rina giggled. "Dinner will be ready soon, would you like to help me?" Mari asked. Rina smiled and nodded, following her mom into the kitchen. 

\---- 

Kanan let out a sigh while walking into the house, getting Mari and Rinas attention. They were sitting in the living room waiting for Kanan, with Mari feeding Suki a bottle. Kanan gave a small smile, kissing Mari and ruffling Rina's blonde hair. 

"Man, I had an annoying day today..." Kanan mumbled "You know what will make this day better? If my cute little fish told me about her day at school. Did anything happen today?" She asked sitting down on the couch and wrapping an arm around Mari’s shoulders. 

"Ah...well." Rina began, looking down at her lap nervously. Mari bit her lip and continued to feed Suki quietly. Kanan noticed her wife looked a tad bit worried and her daughter was oddly quiet. 

"Rina...just tell her." Mari soothing spoke. Kanan looked over at Rina expectantly, seeing the little girl picking at her nails as she tried to find the words she wanted to say. 

"Well...you see...for the past few months...I...I've been picked on at school." Rina spoke. Kanan's eye widened. Her little fish was getting picked on at school? Who could hurt their little girl this much? Rina was the sweetest thing; how could anyone pick on her! 

"Over what?" Kanan asked. 

"Because...because I have...two moms." Rina felt hot tears slide down her cheeks and Kanan scooted over to Rina and wrapped her arm around her daughter. Mari and Kanan shared a sad look as Rina clung to Kanan and cried into her shirt. 

“Oh my little fish, how long has this been going on?” Kanan asked in a hushed voice, rubbing Rina’s back. 

“For a few weeks now.” She told her papa. Wiping her eyes and sitting up on the couch. 

“Oh baby I wish you’d come to us sooner!” Mari placed Suki in a bassinet and moved to sit on the other side of Rina. “I’m sorry this has been going on.” Kanan felt like a horrible parent in that moment. How could she not realize that her baby had been getting bullied for weeks? She felt like a failure. 

“Why are they so mean to me? What did I ever do to them?” Rina began crying again. “It’s not my fault I have two moms!” Kanan and Mari shared a hurt look, but brushed it off instead of saying something. In this state, they knew that Rina was just speaking out of sadness and anger. 

“Rina.” Mari said quietly. “There are just some people in this world who don’t understand how amazing love is. That’s why they’re being mean, they don’t know how amazing love can be.” Mari said slowly, trying to pick her words right. “These girls who pick on you for having two moms? They don’t know that having two moms or two dads is ok.” 

“Maybe you can teach them.” Kanan suggested and Rina looked up curiously. “Next time they say something mean just say ‘my moms told me that every family is normal and that anyone can love whoever they want.’” 

“You’re right.” Rina nodded. “It doesn’t matter who you love. All that matters is that you love someone and someone loves you back.” Kanan and Mari smiled, each grabbing one of Rina’s hands and squeezing them. “Maybe I can teach them that.” Rina suggested, perking up a bit. Kanan and Mari agreed that it would be a great idea. 

They really had such a smart and accepting little girl. 

\---- 

“Hey look it’s the freak!” Rina stiffened up at the words, clutching the straps of her backpack as she heard footsteps approach her in the hallway. 

“I’m not a freak.” Rina said in a soft voice, suddenly noticing that she was being surrounded by four girls at frowning at her distastefully. 

“Yea you are. You have two moms! Only freaks have two moms!” A girl named Rei snapped. 

Rina knew that she had to be strong and speak up, but she couldn’t find the words. Her knuckles turned white as she squeezed her backpack straps and she felt hot tears filling her eyes. She knew exactly what she wanted to say but she couldn’t find the words to do it. 

“So what!” A voice said behind her. Rina turned around and her eyes widened at the sight. Standing firm with her hands on her hips was her best friend Yuuka Kurosawa. 

Even though her family moved, she still lived only a short walk away from her best friend, but they sadly ended up having to attend different schools for the new school year. It saddened her greatly to not have her best friend in school anymore, which is why when she saw Yuuka behind her she felt her heart soar in delight. 

“Kaka?” Rina whispered. 

“Riri is perfect the way she is and so is her family! Having two moms is just as ok as having a mom and a dad.” Yuuka said angrily. “If you don’t like it then don’t talk to us!” 

The group of girls scowled angrily at Yuuka but turned around and walked toward their respective classrooms. Rina wiped the tears from her eyes quickly. 

“Thank you for standing up to them Kaka,” Rina whispered. “What are you doing here? We don’t go to the same school anymore.” 

“We do now!” Yuuka smiled. “I missed you so much that I asked my moms to let me go here! It took a while to get them to agree, but now I go here! We’re even in the same class!” Yuuka beamed. Rina giggled and hugged Yuuka tightly around the neck. 

“You’re the best Kaka!” Rina smiled. “Come on lets go to class!” Rina grabbed Yuukas hand and dragged her down the hall to their classroom. 

Rina knew that the bullies weren’t going to go away overnight, but with Yuuka by her side and her moms back home, she felt like she could handle anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~  
> Forever&Always,  
> Kimmie


End file.
